


[Podfic] Ain't Gonna Drown

by 10scheherazade01



Series: [Podfic] Run 'Verse [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Look guys, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, it's just really long okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10scheherazade01/pseuds/10scheherazade01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shady meetings with terrifying assassins? A pretty standard Tuesday for Darcy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A podfic of themonkeycabal's Ain't Gonna Drown</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ain't Gonna Drown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ain't Gonna Drown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519683) by [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/pseuds/themonkeycabal). 



> This is the longest project I have done so far, and while it has many faults, for which I beg your patience, I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> And thank you, themonkeycabal! I love this fic, and in making this podfic I've read it at least 3-4 times again, and I will never get tired of this story!
> 
> Enjoy!

**GoogleDrive**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxSW83R2RqbGg0VlU>

 

 

**Chapter 1 - 54:30**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxaFhOXzFNWUJlWlE>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/0add00kg4jjwrtz/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_1.mp3>

  
**Chapter 2 - 32:18**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxR29rSTU1MnVISEE>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/d7apavx3q3pyuh3/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_2.mp3>

  
**Chapter 3 - 26:10**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxS2VfTi1tQXNmejA>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/ou359m7p722lm57/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_3.mp3>

  
**Chapter 4 - 25:19**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxVk42QUN1M0w2Y2M>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/awvhnaxwxjc21qr/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_4.mp3>

 

**Chapter 5 - 33:20**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxajVrTndXeXV4a0E>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/1lv1t9toqlaze11/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_5.mp3>

 

**Chapter 6 - 29:00**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxcW9FTkpkMGFzZG8>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/2yqsjqbt6md02gm/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_6.mp3>

 

**Chapter 7 - 28:43**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxYUpZbVN4M05BZVk>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/mci2w2zoujhvkvw/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_7.mp3>

 

**Chapter 8 - 19:23**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxdDFpT0tJckRjc28>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/1vqi3e6e5p1av36/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_8.mp3>

 

**Chapter 9 - 31:50**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxOGtuSk91RDd6ZEk>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/55yfdzddwqkc1bm/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_9.mp3>

 

**Chapter 10 - 38:39**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxVHpxR09jQm5nUE0>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/r84pe5i79kaj2go/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_10.mp3>

 

**Chapter 11 - 47:22**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxTFc0TkJSQ3RrbXc>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/hs3zgkvpz2wodhm/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_11.mp3>

 

**Chapter 12 - 29:38**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxSjRrUFI4TklKUlU>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/g4zff8nn1w6ybfl/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_12.mp3>

 

**Chapter 13 - 33:56**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxV3ZFYXd6RDZabDQ>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/h8jf9rapcx8qziq/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_13.mp3>

 

**Chapter 14 - 36:41**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxdXNlam15d1VORG8>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/8ur918z4mdmux51/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_14.mp3>

 

**Chapter 15 - 32:56**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxa0VWX0hGNEpjZzg>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/elad9irtk18dbll/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_15.mp3>

 

**Chapter 16 - 26:30**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxQVp2d3hMLWs5eEU>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/qdmdif7au3qvuy7/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_16.mp3>

 

**Chapter 17 - 26:46**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxcFp2ZVNNRUwyVG8>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/g3b8m4sb9im8kef/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_17.mp3>

 

**Chapter 18 - 34:35**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxaWN0azN4cldPUWs>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/frx25ifii261q3c/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_18.mp3>

 

**Chapter 19 - 36:27**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxQjFUS212cmN6N28>

<http://www.mediafire.com/download/b0ncy1rabkw8kct/Ain%27t_Gonna_Drown_Chapter_19.mp3>


End file.
